Stan Marsh
Stan Marsh is a warrior from the Drow Elves and is one of the six playable partners in South Park: The Stick of Truth. For Stan's role in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, see Toolshed. As for his role in Phone Destroyer, see Stan of Many Moons, Program Stan, Poseidon Stan, Stan the Great. Appearance Stan dons a studded blue helmet with red feathers coming from the top (mimicking the red puff-ball of his original hat). He wears grey-white bands around his wrists and a brown belt over a sleeveless brown shirt and blue pants. In battle he is shown wielding his personal sword. Quests Given *The She-Ogre Prominence *The She-Ogre - Asks for help getting his iPhone back from Shelly. In return, he friends you on Facebook. *Nonconformist - He along with Kyle tell you to join them instead of Cartman. *Attack the School - Helps you in the attack if you side with the Drow Elves and is a boss if you side with the KKK. *Beat Up Clyde - Helps storm Clyde's Fortress. He is unavailable as a buddy until Craig is defeated. *Betrayal From Within - One of the buddies that fights with you in the final boss fight. Quotes Story * "This ends here, New Kid." * "Dude, that's Gary Nelson!" * "Give me back my iPhone, DEMON!!!!" * "I've brought help! Let's see you try and take us BOTH!" Battle * Story Quests/Side Quests ** "Your days are numbered, She-Ogre!" ** "Wolf brother, heed my call!" (Calling Sparky) ** "Got 'em!" (After calling Sparky) ** "Oh. no. No! No! No!" (After you defeated Sparky) ** "My sword hand's got a cramp. I need a minute." (After successfully fending off Nazi Zombie Unicorn Stampede) ** "So much for that." (When Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny summon Nazi Zombie Death) * Getting damaged ** "Stop!" *'Burned' ** "AH!" ** "yell" * Defeated ** "What..." Facebook Messages Ally Stan becomes available as an ally once the New Kid is captured during the quest Recruit the Goth Kids. Outside of battle, he can call upon Sparky to pee on electronics to short them out, or make puddles of water larger. In battle, his attacks usually hit multiple enemies - his sword attack is unique in that it hits all enemies in a column, allowing him to attack hiding enemies. His buddy ability can be used to dispatch dead enemies easily given it deals a bit of damage, making encounters with reviving enemies like Nazi Zombies easier. He also boasts the highest HP of all the buddies without the crippling priority Butters has, ensuring he can survive powerful hits without dying instantly. Stan has notable weaknesses, however. He doesn't have a lot of PP to use his abilities, limiting his damage potential without items. Additionaly, he lacks a true single-hit or single-target attack, and his attacks rely on good enemy placement. While his standard sword attack is impressive in damage, these flaws make Stan poor against bosses and highly armored enemies. In the end, Stan is a great buddy for those who don't like spending PP to do a lot of damage and great for those wanting to inflict damage to multiple foes. Gallery Stan Card.jpg|Character Card Stan.jpg Kyle Elf Throne.jpg|Stan, Kyle, and Chris Donnely at the Elven Kingdom. 2014-03-15 00109.jpg|"This ends here, new kid!" Stan Marsh facebook profile.png|Stan's Facebook profile Stan Elven kingdom.jpg|Stan at the Elven Kingdom, giving the player his side quest. Stan Jimmy ginger hall monitor.jpg|Stan and Jimmy with a ginger hall monitor exposed to the green goo. Stan the she ogre-1.jpg|Stan friending the New Kid after completion of "The She-Ogre". Sparky and Stan.jpg|Stan with Sparky, fighting the New Kid during "Attack the School". Stan Cartman Kyle clydes laptop.jpg|Stan with Kyle and Cartman, watching Clyde's video. Stan beat up clyde.jpg|Stan scaling Clyde's fortress during "Beat Up Clyde". Stan betrayal from within.jpg|Stan and Kyle during "Betrayal from Within". Role Stan is not present until about halfway through the game, when you are brought to the Elven Kingdom. Despite being a main character in the show, he has a relatively minor role in the story. He is either a boss or a buddy when you attack the school and helps to attack Clyde's Fortress. He also helps in the final boss fight. Trivia *In all the ads and promotional artwork Stan is labeled as a Warrior, but in the game he is only referred as a Ranger. *In addition, Stan is shown in ads and promotional artwork wielding a simple wooden sword, but in-game he wields his personal sword. *Tom Cruise is hiding inside Stan's closet from the episode "Trapped in the Closet". If the player tries to open the closet, Tom would be heard yelling "I'm never coming out!" This is why the player cannot check Stan's equipment inside his closet. *Stan makes a reference to his line "Oh my God, they killed Kenny" when defeating Nazi Zombie Princess Kenny the first time. *It is unknown if he knows that Wendy is secretly in love with The New Kid or not. *Stan appears far later in the story compared to his family members. *Stan is one of the only Buddies with other characters helping them out when fought, being Sparky in Stan's case. The other is Kyle, who summons Ike for his Summon Elven Berserker attack. Category:Characters Category:Drow Elves Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Playable characters Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Main Quest characters Category:Side Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Marshes